Lesbian
says mooooooooooooooooooo!]] Lesbians are girls who like to kiss and touch each other. It's the type of gayness that's okay unless they are fat, ugly dykes like most lesbians are http://www.sciencealert.com.au/news/20070811-16557-2.html http://cnsnews.com/news/article/feds-spend-15-million-study-why-lesbians-are-fat. In the event that they are hot, however, most men really enjoy watching it and fantasize about participating in their same-sex female orgiastic experiences. In any case, Lesbianism is really just temporary thing with high school girls with illusions of rebellion. A recent poll indicates that lesbians are often turned straight by images of Stephen Colbert. A study has not yet been conducted to see if gay men are made gayer by those same images, but many top rated psychologists tend to believe that they would be. Plus without them, what use would men have for the Internet? Lesbians in government positions are said to be too eager to serve Bush. If you do not get the "Bush" reference, then you too, are lesbian. Femmes These lesbian are very feminine and almost normal looking kind of women, until they start kissing other girls, then you know she is a lesbo... be warned this type of lesbian is just not into you... unless you are a woman/girl or feminine looking. Otherwise there is no way you will get lucky... also these types of lesbians are thinking 24 hours a day in how to get a hawt women into their bed... they are just too horny to handle! (men, keep your wymin close by, otherwise they are going to get raep!) Butch Imagine a bear wearing the skin of a woman... yeah, they are that scary... Dykes A different type of lesbian exists, but only briefly before being blocked from memory. The "Dyke" breed of lesbian are not hot, and are not known as "hotmosexuals". The Dykes are an angry people who enjoy wearing flannel and Doc Martins, and beating each other. They can often be seen within a five mile radius of a Lillith Fair. It's okay though, cause we all know that in the end they are a confused sexually and need to find the right man (although they seriously need to lose weight http://cnsnews.com/news/article/feds-spend-15-million-study-why-lesbians-are-fat and put on makeup first). * Many believe these lesbians were behind the Katrina disaster. * If Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, A Man-Loving Lesbian, and a Man-Hating Dyke are at a four way intersection and in the middle there is a nice crisp 100 dollar bill in the center, the Man Hating Dyke will get it cause all others are figments of your fucking imagination!!!!!!! Subspecies motorcycle.]] # Bull: The manlyest dyke. Often indescernible from a Man. Frequently heavily tatooed. See: Bear # Butch: Similar, but not as aggresive or manly as a Bull. Often wears denim, combat boots and a Mullet. # Androgynous: Possess no visual clues as to gender. Usually adapts an androgynous name, such as Pat, Chris or Chaz. # Dykes On Bikes: While almost always a Bull or Butch, these dykes run in packs on Harley Davidsons and frequent Gay parades. Power Lesbians A Power Lesbian is usually fat and ugly (see Dyke), having amassed a large fortune from ball busting well meaning capitalists and manly men. #Rosie O'Donnell #Gloria Allred #Andrea Dworkin #Erin Brockovich #Hillary Clinton #Janet Reno #Sonia Sotomayor #Chastity Bono #Oprah (NEVER say that name, ever) Frequently they are talentless skanks who the Hollywood Zionists and/or $cientologists and/or the media has embraced and forced down our collective throats. #Rosie O'Donnell #Ellen DeGeneres #K. D. Lang #Hilary Swank #Melissa Etheridge #Any of The Spice Girls #Thelma and Louise #Margaret Cho Lastly there are the bottom feeding lipstick lesbian gold diggers (hotmosexuals), who in fact, are really not gay. Just willing to hump anything, regardless of gender, age or species in furtherance of their own greed. This breed of lesbo also has an overwhelming desire to adopt childlike mutant alien life forms to convert to $cientology (which is against homosexuality, unless you are filthy rich and they can blackmail you). #Anne Heche #Portia DeRossi #Anna Nicole Smith #Ann Coulter #Angelina Jolie #Almost anyone with Ann in their name. #Madonna Ciccone The Lesbo Army Militant Factoids *Lesbians are not "hotmosexuals" *If two lesbians make out in a forest and no one is there to see it, will it raise wood? *For the record, most men are strongly against lesbianism unless both chicks are hot. *There is a bill being passed right now that all "hotmosexuals" must have a video camera and put their sex on the Internets for the furthering of research on eroticism... that and some good ol' fashion American masturbation. *Being a lesbian is spurned on by having large amounts of testosterone created by having an abnormally large clitoris. Side effects may include man hating and a weird passion for flannel *Lesbians will sleep with men if the man can come up with the right pick up line. The best pick up line is currently, "Hello, I am Stephen Colbert." It has a 105% chance of success. There is no second best, and alternatives are few, but claiming you're a Colbert staff member is known to work 95.pi% of the time. Killer also gets lots of lesbo action, while Bobby seems to only date women until they become lesbionic. *The whale is the lesbian's favorite animal, due to its 12 foot long tongue and ability to breathe through the top of its head Known Lesbian Couples *Britney Spears and Madonna Ciccone *Beyoncé Knowles and Eva Longoria *Hillary Clinton and Other woman *Ann Coulter and Michelle Malkin * The Russian singers known as Tatu * The Japanese anime superheroines known as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune * Lamb and Lynx Gaede * Myka Bering and HG Wells * Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot Unholy Threesomes * Drew Barrymore, Cameron Diaz, and Lucy Liu..."He's having a heart attack" * The Dixie Chicks aka the dyke chicks ... "meh" Lesbian Fertility In April 2007, gay scientists invented a process known as trans-differentiation, which enabled the transformation of any type of differentiated cells into any other type of differentiated cells. Particularly of interest to lesbians are the technology to change bone marrow cells into sperm cells, which, when combined with the technology of artificial insemination, will allow for procreation between two lesbians. This really isn't a threat to Formula 401, but is a threat to the continual existence of men who are not Stephen Colbert. Known Lesbian Gangs See Also * Lesbians for Dick (Headed by Mary Cheney, A "Think Tank" for exploring if Dick Cheney Should Seek the 2012 Presidency) * Ned Lamont - a known dyke activist * Katy Perry - Serial Kisser (but only girls) * The Pussycat Dolls * Isle of Lesbos *Hotmosexual *The Axis of Lesbians External Tubes * Lezbianic brainwashing propaganda on the rise! * Lesbian Housing forbids manly men from entering (at least let us watch!!) * (un)official lesbian erotic art and Victorian lesbian affairs * discussion about lesbo literature... boooring... where is the sexxxor? * some bookstore selling forbidden lesbian literature... * Lesbo Army throws sex orgy then attacks police * How sexism in sports are helping to turn lezbians straight * Sex crazed lesbos watch pr0n!! * Lezbian Space Pirates kidnaps our wymin! *A Secret Lesbo Diary *Lesbo Army invades Series of Tubes *Lesbian Army invades England! *Lesbian Army to hunt down traitors *Children of lesbian parents at the mercy of two moms *Lesbians to undermine Judicial Law!! *Ugly Lesbians to continue to steal our children *How lesbians are destroying the American Family *The Gayness even confuses lesbians *Lesbians, go home! *Lesbian Warrior tries to take over West Point *Lesbianism: Its so easy, even a man can do it! *Shocking! Lesbian infiltrates boy scouts to convert boys into the lesbian way of life! *Lesbians are now trying to steal our wives!